First Love
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: Megan is really happy with her first boyfriend, until things become worse between the two. Drake see's the change in his sister and soon has Josh helping him investigate what's going on. Little did they all know that it would be harder than they thougt.
1. Chapter 1

I was re-watching Drake and Josh and I watched the episode Megan's first kiss, so decided to write a story about Megan and her boyfriend. I love how protective Drake and Josh are of Megan in that episode.

* * *

><p>Megan walked in from school happily she had a smile plastered on to her face like she did when she had just thought of the perfect prank to use against Drake and Josh.<p>

The two boys looked up in her direction as she shut the door.

"Hey Megan." Josh said.

"Hey boob." Megan replied although her tone was different. She wasn't saying it in a teasing way. She was saying it in a nice way.

An unusually nice way for Megan.

Drake just gave her a smile which she smiled back to instead of doing as she usually did when Drake gave her that smile. She usually stick her tongue out at him.

Drake looked confused after receiving a smile back, however he didn't question it. He felt like he had found a part of the real Megan again after so long. It felt like he'd found the sweet and happy go lucky side to her again.

The side that had disappeared when their biological dad had left them.

Megan headed up the stairs to her room and pulled out her laptop before typing idea's for pranks up.

The rest of the evening seemed to go by extremely quickly. Megan had a smile on her face and said that she was going to bed early. It was almost as if the real Megan had been kidnapped.

Drake was sat on his bed playing his guitar. It was now eleven o clock and Josh was demanding that Drake stopped playing the guitar. Drake complied and put his precious guitar down.

"What time is it?" Drake asked his brother.

"It's eleven o clock already now can we just go to sleep." Josh said as he climbed in to his bed.

"Is it really that late?"

"Yeah it is." Josh replied wishing that Drake would drop the talking and just go to sleep already.

"Hey, you know this evenings gone really quickly and do you know why." Drake said expecting an answer from Josh.

"No I don't Drake, so just tell me." Josh replied. Drake could be so childish at times and if Josh was to take a guess he would never get any sleep as Drake had this thing of _'once you start guessing you have to get the answer before you can stop guessing' _thing.

"Megan's being nice." Drake replied.

Josh looked up at Drake and realised that it was true.

"Megan's been wearing a smile on her face all evening and she hasn't pulled a single prank on us tonight." Drake said in reply to Josh looking at him.

"Your right," Josh replied. Drake smiled the smile he used when he was told that he was right, "Now good night Drake."

"Night Josh." Drake said as he climbed in to his bed and Josh turned the lights off.

School went by in a quick blur and before Drake and Josh knew it they were at home and time had moved closer to the time that the family had dinner. Even Megan was still smiling.

The girl had headed up to her room when she got in, but not before giving her brothers a genuine smile.

Drake and Josh were sat on the sofa watching the TV. Drake had his feet on the sofa while Josh had his feet on the floor.

Audrey walked out of the kitchen with plates of food and placed them on the table. Walter followed behind her with knives and forks.

"Dinners ready," She said to the two boys before looking around not seeing her daughter in the room she turned to Drake, "Drake can you go and tell Megan that dinner's ready please."

Drake sighed before running up the stairs towards Megan's room to fetch his sister for dinner.

Drake was about to knock on Megan's door when he heard his sister's voice.

He didn't hear her any one reply to her, so he gathered that she must be on the phone to some one. Who though Drake had no clue.

Megan sat on her bed. Her mobile was in her hand which was holding the device to her ear.

"I will be there I promise." She said to the person on the other side of the line.

There was silence in the room as she listened to the reply from the other side.

"Okay I'll bring some money, don't worry." Megan replied happily with yet another now common smile creeping it's way on to her face.

She had been so sure that this would become a bad conversation, but it had been the opposite it had been a really good conversation.

Tomorrow she would see a movie at the premiere with her boyfriend.

"Okay see you tomorrow. Bye." She said as she ended the call. There was then a knock on the door that shock her out of her almost trance like state. She heard Drake's voice and quickly hid her phone in her pocket, climbed off of her bed and headed to the door.

Drake heard Megan say good bye to whoever she was talking to so he knocked on the door.

"Megan," He called to her, "Dinner's ready." He was about to walk away when he realised Megan wasn't coming out of the room. He knocked again.

"Megan din-" Drake was cut off as Megan opened the door to her room.

"I heard you the first time boob." Megan said as she walked past him calling him by her common name for him.

Drake turned and followed her. They both headed down the stairs in silence until Drake decided to break it.

"Who were you on the phone to." He asked his sister noticing how she froze at the question.

Megan stopped walking and froze in her position on the stairs. Had Drake heard her conversation, if so how much had he actually heard, how much did he know.

"What do you mean I wasn't on the phone." She said as she continued walking trying to shake off what had just happened.

"But Megan I heard you say bye to some one and you were in the room alone, so who-" Drake couldn't finish his sentence though as Megan interrupted him.

"I was on the phone to Janie if you must know." She said using her best friend's name as a cover.

"But Megan you-" Drake was cut off once again.

"Leave it boob." She said as she walked in to the living room and took her usual seat at the table. Drake followed behind her and did the same.

He couldn't shake the feeling that some thing was wrong with Megan from his mind as he took a bite of his dinner.

* * *

><p>Please review, I hope you like this story I should have the next chapter up soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews. Chapter 2 -

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived quickly. Megan, Drake and Josh were all out of the house as their mum and dad had requested that they were.<p>

Walter's boss was coming round to the house for lunch and Audrey said that they couldn't be there in case they messed some thing up.

Drake and Josh walked in to the premiere. They had plans to see a new movie today that was supposed to be really good and one of the best movies of the year.

Megan had been with them in the car, but she said that she would meet a friend and then decide what she was going to do afterwards.

"I'll get the ticket's." Josh said as he left Drake stood in the middle of the building.

Drake stood on the spot just looking around until he saw Megan. She was sat at a table on her own, however there were two soda's on the table. There was also an extra large tub of popcorn.

He was about to go and ask his little sister if she wanted to see a movie with them, but as he went to move he saw a boy come over towards her.

Drake clenched his fists with out realising that he was doing so as he watched the two laugh at some thing the boy had just said. Drake began to wonder if that guy was the friend Megan had mentioned earlier.

Josh walked back over to Drake and saw that he wasn't paying any attention to what he should be.

"Drake it's not polite to stare." He said as he tapped Drake shoulder. He saw Drake jump slightly as he came out of his trance, stare like state. Josh wasn't sure, but he thought that he could see Drake unclench his fists.

"I wasn't staring, I was just looking," Drake replied to Josh's earlier comment about staring at people, "Intently." He added at the end.

"That is staring." Josh replied.

"No it's not the two things are completely different." Drake said with his I know better than you tone.

Josh just sighed and pulled his brother towards the counter to buy soda's and popcorn. Afterwards the two headed in to watch the movie. As Josh dragged him away, Drake saw Megan and that guy get up, they were going to watch a different movie. Which meant Drake couldn't keep an eye on his sister and that strange guy she was with.

After an hour and a half Drake was feeling sick. There was only half an hour left of the movie, but Drake couldn't stand it. He was going to try and watch the end of the movie. He placed his hands in his jacket pocket, however he couldn't feel the car keys inside of them.

That was when Drake remembered what had happened when they had arrived at the premiere. Megan must have taken his car keys out of his pocket before she wondered off.

"Drake where are you going?" Josh asked as Drake stood up.

"I need to get the car keys." Came his simple reply.

"Can't you watch the end of the movie?" Josh asked his brother.

"I could, but I would like to get the car keys back from Megan before she sets them to blow up or some thing as soon as we try to unlock the car." As soon as the words let Drake's mouth, Josh was keen for them to get the keys back. He offered to come with Drake, but he insisted that he would be alright on his own.

Drake walked towards the door he had seen Megan enter earlier. He looked around the room, but didn't see her any where. If she had left the room though he wouldn't blame her. The movie was absolute rubbish and Drake only saw one minute of it.

As he left the room he saw Megan with that same guy from earlier. Drake walked towards them and was about to shout out Megan's name when he saw the two disappear in to a closet.

Drake recongised the closet from before when Josh had asked him to get some thing for him and Drake was well aware that you could see in to that closet from the room next door.

The room next door was dark and empty, but that didn't matter. The door was always unlocked and Drake could only assume that it used to be another closet.

He pushed the door shut behind him as quietly as possible and then sat down on the floor by the hole that was in the wall. Drake had to make his breathing quiet to make sure that they didn't hear him after all Megan had very good ears.

"I told you," He heard Megan say. Told who what, Drake asked himself he didn't have to wait long for an answer as Megan's voice once again spoke, "I only have ten dollars at the moment. I had to spend seven dollars on the popcorn and the soda's, so I can only give you three dollars."

"You know that that's two dollars short though." The voice of that guy reached Drake's ears.

"I know and I'll get you two dollars."

"By when?" That guy was annoying Drake now. Why did he want Megan to give him money.

"I'll take Drake or Josh's money." Drake had to force himself not to speak when he heard this.

"When will I get the money?" He asked again.

"Tomorrow at the latest." There was a noise that Drake knew all to well. Flesh hitting flesh. He could feel him self wince as Megan let out a small cry of pain.

That guy had just hit her.

"Tomorrow or you know what will happen on Monday at school."

Megan nodded to shocked to do much else.

"I'll call you later, now let's go." He said.

"Yes Cory." Megan said sadly. The two left and Drake quickly followed not letting them out of his sight. He took a deep breath and put what he'd just seen and heard behind him for a moment.

"Megan." He called. Said girl turned to him. She instantly put a smile on her face trying her best to hide her check with her hair. Cory smiled to figuring that Megan knew this guy.

"I want the car key's back." Drake said as he held out his hand. Megan put her hand in to her jacket pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Here you go boob." She replied trying to be the normal Megan again.

"Thanks." Drake replied before he walked away. He didn't stop walking until he was sat back down watching the end of the movie with his brother. He'd seen Megan pull her hair over her face, he'd seen what had happened just a moment ago.

"Who was that?" Cory asked Megan as Drake walked away.

"My brother." She replied. Cory just smiled and lead Megan back to the table that they had been seated at earlier.

Drake had barely any focus on the movie and when it was finished Josh had to force him to get up. Drake had too much on his mind at this moment. He pulled the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Josh.

The pair walked out and saw Megan sat alone at a table. Drake was beginning to wonder if he'd had been dreaming, but when Josh brought Megan over to him to leave he could see her still trying to hide her check with her hair.

Dinner was tense and Josh wondered what had changed.

Walter and Audrey were desperately trying to start a conversation by telling the group what had happened in their day.

Megan and Drake weren't taking their eyes off of each other. Megan was slowly chewing the food that was on her fork while Drake sat there with a fork in his hand, but he wasn't eating any thing that was on his plate.

"Josh what did you and Drake do today then." Walter said turning to his son as no one was really listening to him and Audrey.

"Well me and Drake went to the premiere and watched this new movie called-" Josh was interrupted by a clattering sound as Drake's fork collided with his plate of food.

Drake pushed his chair back allowing the fork to fall out of his hand and on to his plate. He didn't care when every one started staring at him he couldn't take looking at Megan's face.

Drake couldn't believe that the other's hadn't noticed it. Her cheek was red and it made Drake sick to look at. He couldn't eat any thing that evening. His apatite was gone.

Just the thought that some one would hit Megan like that was enough to make Drake sick. This Cory person couldn't get away with what ever he was trying to get away with.

Was he blackmailing Megan? What had he meant when he said _'Tomorrow or you know what will happen on Monday at school.' _Was he trying to threaten Megan in to doing what ever he wanted her to do.

There was some thing wrong with Megan and he was going to find out exactly what was going on with Megan and Cory.

And he would do any thing to find out the truth.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope that I spelt Cory's name right. This chapter is up quickly because of that and the fact that I already had it written up. The next chapter should be up soon though.<p>

Also the next chapter of Choking should be up later on today as well as my new story, which doesn't yet have a title.

As well as that I will be writing a Drake/Mindy story for SorrowNoMore, as she requested that. I do take requests and I will write any thing you want so just PM me and I'll reply.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews they really mean a lot to me. In this chapter there will be Megan and Cory's phone call so the _italics_ are what _Cory _says to Megan, so that you can understand it more. There's also a small flashback in this which is there to help you understand where the phone call is headed.

* * *

><p>When dinner finished Josh volunteered to help with the dishes while Walter decided to go for a run around a few of the housing blocks before it got to dark.<p>

Megan used this as her opportunity to sneak away upstairs to her room. She looked at her watch reading the time off of the little clock face. Five minutes to eight.

She knew who would call her in five minutes.

Carefully she crept down the hall trying not to let Drake know that she was walking down the corridor after all at dinner he seemed very agitated almost as if he knew some thing that no one else did. Some thing that Megan knew and wanted to keep a secret. Wanted to keep her secret.

She opened her bedroom door and sat on her bed checking that all of her sound systems and video camera's were off she took her phone out of her pocket and waited. Watching the time tick bye on her watch.

Her phone rang and her eyes immediately moved to look at the caller ID not that she didn't already know who it would be.

The name made her eyes sore and she wanted desperately not to answer the phone, but she couldn't do that. She didn't want any thing to do with him any more. Sadly she picked up the phone and answered the call putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

Drake stopped playing his guitar as he heard a light creeping sound. Drake knew well enough that that sound belonged to Megan's feet when she was trying to creep and sneak around.

She had always done that as a child. Drake would some times still wake up at night and hear her creeping up and down the hall and the stairs. He would also hear it when she was walking towards there room.

Before Josh moved in Drake had left the floor board out side the door as one that creaked. Megan had never realised, so when ever she went to enter Drake's room the noise woke him up. However Josh had insisted that he fix it as the sound annoyed him. Drake had told him not to and said he would be extremely sorry if he did repair it. Then one day when Drake come home the floor board was fixed. This caused Drake to nearly kill Josh who had only been living in their house for three days.

Drake climbed down the ladder of his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and peeked through the gap at the hall. He saw Megan carefully making her way to her bed room.

He waited and when he heard her bedroom door shut he left the room and made his way down the corridor as quietly as he could, so as not to let Megan hear him.

He stopped out side of his sister's room and leaned in towards the door as her phone started to ring. Great this meant that he would only hear half of the conversation and that was Megan's half, but Drake should be able to pick the conversation up easily.

"Hello." He heard Megan say. She didn't sound like she was questioning who was on the phone though she said it as if she knew who it was.

Then Drake heard the name that he never wanted to hear and never wanted Megan to say again.

"_Hello Megs. Do you have the Money?"_

"Cory I haven't got the money yet, but I will get it."

"_You said you would give it to me tomorrow how will you get the money you said that you didn't have any."_

Megan felt rage inside her. It was true she didn't have any money she spent it all on a present for Cory and new equipment for her pranks on Drake and Josh which were a necessary part of her life.

"I'll get you the money and give it to you tomorrow." Megan was trying to end this conversation as quickly as she possibly could.

"_Megan you know it's not just the money that I want you have some thing else that you owe me."_

Megan hated that tone of his.

"I-I-I can't."

"_You agreed Megan_._" _He was right she did agree to it, she had to, she had no choice and now she couldn't get out of the deal that she had made.

"I can't just give you some thing like that, I couldn't, I won't." She said finally getting angry with Cory for what he was asking of her, but that was the wrong thing to do.

"_Fine, don't meet me tomorrow bring me every thing I want to school on Monday, I'll text you the other details and Megan I hope you have a good excuse ready."_

That tone she hated it, she really did.

"Okay." She replied. It was all that she could bring her self to say and it pained her so much to know that she had given in to Cory and accepted to play by his rules not hers. She held the cards in this house, but he held the cards on her.

She given in to easy and she knew it. She couldn't back out of it now. She would have to give Cory what he wanted. She would have to do what he wanted.

"What about-" She was cut of as Cory spoke over her.

"_Leave that to me, I'm sure your parents will love a meeting with are school princibal."_

Megan froze she had to get out of this, "Cory please can't we just forget this, I'll do any thing else please."

"_You made the deal Megan."_

"I know." She also knew that she promised. How did this happen. Her first love was perfect until Cory found some thing out about her that she had to keep him from spreading. This was the only way and as much as she wanted to break up with him that wouldn't help. The only way to keep his mouth shut was for her to allow him to hurt her. Physically, mentally and emotionally.

"_Now about that little gift that I want how will you get that if you have no money?" _That gift that he wanted was no way near little. She knew what he was getting at and she didn't like it. It was wrong she couldn't do that not to him, no way.

* * *

><p><em>Megan had just given Drake the car keys back and after she and Cory had sat down he asked her a question.<em>

"_That person from a moment ago, it's your brother right?"_

"_Yes he is. He's called Drake though, he has a name he's not an 'it' for your information Cory."_

"_Now, now Megan don't get angry with me. Any way tell me more about this brother Drake of yours."_

"_Well he um, he has a step brother called Josh, so do I and um he has a band and he sings and he um he plays guitar, really well."_

"_He plays guitar?" Cory asked again._

"_Yeah."_

"_What kind?"_

"_I um I don't know, I never really pay much attention to the type of guitar he has, I like the music he plays on it."_

"_Do you have a picture of the guitar?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh well, I can't play guitar any way, so I probably wouldn't even now what type it was. Bye Megan."_

_Megan couldn't help but feel uneasy about this as Cory walked away and Drake and Josh came out of their movie and walked over to her._

* * *

><p>Megan shook her self out of her thoughts. She had no choice now she couldn't say no so she had to give him what he wanted.<p>

She hated her self for what she was about to say.

"I'll take Drake's." Megan gritted her teeth as a single tear rolled down her red cheek although strangely it was the only tear that fell.

"_Good. See you on Monday, bye Megan." _Cory said before ending the call.

Megan waited a moment for what she knew was coming. A text came through on her phone and with shaking hands she opened the message.

_Monday at school before first lesson, the closet by my locker. Bring the gift and I will bring the golf club._

Megan dropped her phone as she started crying she couldn't believe that she was going to do this. To him of all people. Why now, why her, why her first ever relationship. Maybe she should listen to Drake more when he says not to get involved with relationships until your fourteen.

Now it was too late. She was about to wreck every thing and she knew it was true. She couldn't get out of this now.

She fought, but that had only pushed her in to a corner.

Drake was gone as soon as he heard Megan start to cry. He feared that she would run out of the room, so he left that way she would never know that he was listening in that whole time, but for once Drake couldn't piece her conversation together. He just couldn't.

What was she going to do. What did she mean by _'I'll take Drake's.' _

What ever she meant Drake didn't like the sound of it.

Drake woke up on Monday he barely even remembered yesterday. Yesterday had been Sunday and Megan hadn't left the house once. Drake remembered all of Saturday's events and wondered what would happen to Megan.

He only had one way to find out.

It was risky and he wouldn't necessarily be able to pull it off with out some one realising or finding out what he was up to, but he had to at least try, he had to help Megan if he could.

And if skipping school was the way to do that, then that was exactly what he would do.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope that you liked this chapter the next one should be up soon.<p>

Please review and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update our internet broke here's chapter four.

* * *

><p>Drake allowed Josh to drive him to school, but as soon as they were there Drake told Josh to head to class with out him. Luckily for Drake, Josh did so with out any question on the matter. Drake remained out side of the school building waiting for his little sister to walk by. He saw her with Janie. Megan was carrying some thing, but Drake could see what it was a Janie was walking in between Megan and Drake's view of her.<p>

Drake headed in to the school building behind his sister being extremely careful not to be spotted by any one and being extremely careful to avoid catching Megan's sneaky eyes.

Drake hurried to hide as he saw Cory walking towards. Luckily Cory walked straight past him. Drake let go of a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding.

Drake watched as Cory walked up to Megan who just looked at him giving him what Drake could tell was a faked smile. The two turned and started walking back towards Drake who backed him self up against the wall and tried as best as he could to become a part of the wall even though he knew that that wasn't actually humanly possible.

Megan and Cory walked back out of the school doors and when Drake was sure that they were not going to suddenly walk back in the doors he jogged down the corridor, pulled open the door and ran out side looking for his sister he soon found her a Cory stood near Mrs Hayfer's car.

It was then that Drake was able to see what Megan had been carrying earlier and it made him realise just what Megan had meant by _'I'll take Drake's.'_

Cory looked at Megan and Megan looked at Cory. Deep hate was starting to burn in the young girls eyes as she looked at Cory.

"So did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Yes." Megan replied in a whisper as she handed the guitar to Cory. She knew it was Drake's old one and she knew that he didn't really play it any more, however it still meant some thing to Drake and she hated how Cory was blackmailing her like he was.

"Nice. Well done Megan seems you can follow instructions." Cory replied a huge smile on his face as he looked at the guitar that Megan had given him.

Megan shook her head as she remembered how she had managed to take Drake's guitar with out waking him.

* * *

><p><em>Megan opened Drake and Josh's shared bed room door as quietly as she could stepping in side leaving the door open. She walked over towards Drake bed and picked up his guitar that lent against the wall. Megan nearly dropped it once as she made her way back across the room towards the door and down the corridor towards her room. <em>

_As soon as she was back in bed she heard Josh's loud foot steps walking down the stairs and for a moment she worried that she might have been seen leaving the room which meant she would have been caught by Josh of all people._

_However when she headed down stairs later for breakfast she found that no one knew any thing of Drake's guitar being missing not even Drake him self knew that it was gone._

* * *

><p>Megan looked back at Cory who held out a golf club to her. Megan gritted her teeth and took the golf club off of Cory before walking right up to Mrs Hayfer's car. Megan took a deep breath before she started hitting the car with the golf club hearing Cory's laughter in the back ground as he watched her wreck the expensive car.<p>

Of course some one saw her Cory had planned the timing, so that some one would see her so then she would get in trouble. That some one as it was just so happened to be the owner of the car that was being destroyed. Mrs Hayfer.

Drake already felt rage in side of him as he saw Megan give her _'boyfriend' _his guitar, but then confusion settled in as well when in saw Megan start hitting Mrs Hayfer's car with a golf club.

It was then that Drake noticed Mrs Hayfer walking towards Megan. Drake knew he had two choices. Choice one leave and forget that he ever saw any of this and choice two was that he tried to do some thing to help Megan.

Drake pulled out his mobile phone and called Megan. From where Drake was watching her he could see her put down the golf club and pull her mobile out of her jacket pocket. He could also see Cory give Megan a disapproving look before Megan pressed a button and ignored Drake's call before going back to beating up the car.

"Oh Megan why?" Drake asked him self as he put his mobile away not knowing what else he could do. The answer was nothing. There was nothing that he could do. If Drake went over there now then all that would happen was that Megan would probably shout at him for being there and Mrs Hayfer would say that she hated him and then maybe she would suspend him for just knowing Megan.

"Megan Parker what are you doing to my car?" Mrs Hayfer shouted when she actually managed to see what Megan was doing.

"Oh Mrs Hayfer," Megan said shocked she looked around to see that Cory had disappeared from her sight, from the car park there was no one else that she could blame, "I was just um well I was." Megan decided to stop speaking before she threw her self in to the deep end.

"You were just wrecking my car," Mrs Hayfer started as she pulled the golf club out of Megan's hands, "Who got you to do this was it your brother, Drake?"

"Well-" Megan didn't get to finish her sentence as Mrs Hayfer spoke over her.

"When I manage to get my hands on Drake I'll-" This time it was Megan's turn to interrupt the blonde teacher.

"This has nothing to do with Drake alright, so just leave him out of this. This whole thing was completely my idea and," Megan made her self pause for a moment she could try and tell on Cory, but he would easily find a way to get out of it, "No one else was involved in this, but me."

"Okay then why don't we take this to the principal's office and ring your parents to let them know about this." Mrs Hayfer said as she dragged Megan away from her car and in to the school building.

Drake couldn't hear the whole conversation, but he could hear most of what Mrs Hayfer was saying. She thought that he had got Megan to do that to her car for him to save him self from getting in trouble. He would never do that to Megan. Drake saw Megan being lead back in to the school building by Mrs Hayfer.

How could he have let this happen?

Drake walked back in to the school building behind his sister and his least favourite teacher until they walked in to the principal's office. Drake contemplated following them in to the office, but he decided against it as he walked away towards the room where his Spanish lesson was. Drake knew that he was late, but he didn't really care. Drake looked at the time on his phone before he reached the door.

He stood out side for a moment before turning around and walking back down the corridor towards Josh's locker. Drake chucked his bag down on to the floor and leaned against the lockers and decided to wait for Josh to come out of Spanish. After all Drake couldn't be bothered to learn Spanish while he had to think about Megan and that stupid, evil little boy friend of hers.

Why would Megan give Cory his guitar?

Drake just didn't know what to do to help Megan she obviously needed help, but Drake didn't know what help he could give her.

Megan kept her head down as she walked through the corridors. She was supposed to be in class, but it was getting so close to the end of the time that she had to spend in school that she thought it would be alright for her to skip her last class of the day.

Tonight was an event that she was not looking forward to. Luckily though her check showed no sign of Cory hitting her on Saturday, so when she had to face her parents they wouldn't know.

Megan felt some thing grab on to her arm before she realised that that some thing was actually some one. Some one called Cory. Cory was stood by his locker as he pulled Megan over to the rest of the lockers allowing her shoulder to bang in to the other lockers next to his. Megan knew that this was bad. At least at the premiere there were people around. At least when they had gone shopping there had been people around. Here, in school, when people were in their lessons, their was no one to see the interactions between her and Cory. Not that any one had seen them together when Cory had hit her or hurt her.

Megan felt panic in side of her. If Cory hit her now there was no way that she would be able to hide it from her parents tonight.

Drake walked down the hallway after he had decided to skip chemistry just like he had decided to skip Spanish this morning. He needed some space and some time.

Drake nearly walked straight past his sister and Cory, but luckily he saw them out of the corner of his eyes. So Drake stopped walking and remained on the side of the hallway that he was on. To get to the doors all he had to do was walk across to the doors, but if he did that one Megan may see him and two he would miss seeing and hearing what ever Megan and Cory were discussing.

"How much trouble are you in?" Cory asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll find out tomorrow." Megan replied trying not to look at Cory's eyes.

"Okay, well thanks for the guitar." Cory said as he began to walk away from Megan, but Megan had a different idea in mind as she grabbed Cory's arm and pulled him back to face her.

"About the guitar."

"What about it?" Cory asked.

"It belongs to my brother it wasn't mine to give away to you and, and, and I-"

"And you what Megan?" Cory asked.

"I want it back!" She said forcefully feeling confidence running through her veins in that brief moment.

"Yeah, well what if I don't want to give it back to you. What will you do?"

"I, I'll tell every thing that you have done to me and that the blackmailing me." Megan replied as nervousness took over.

"And then if you do that I'll tell every one in this school your little secret," Cory said in a threatening tone, "Think about it Megan, but in the end it's your choice and remember I will know what you choose to do."

Cory walked away as Megan leaned against the lockers with a slight loss of breath which she wanted to put down to fear. At least no one saw that.

Drake took a deep breath and pulled the car keys out of his pocket. He knew that he had to do some thing so that was exactly what he would do. Putting what he just saw behind him Drake walked back a few steps deliberately making his foot steps loud enough for Megan to hear before he started walking forward. As Drake had planner Megan nearly bumped in to him as he walked forward.

"Hey Megan you want a lift home?" He asked her trying not to show any signs that he had just seen her and Cory's conversation.

"Yeah, but don't you have to wait for Josh?" Megan asked her brother.

"No Josh is walking to work."

"Oh well then yeah I would." Megan said returning the smile Drake was giving her with a small one of her own.

The pair walked out of school both of them well aware that they should be in class, but neither asked the other as to why they were out of class. Drake and Megan sat in their car for a little while until people started leaving the school building. Drake started the engine of the car and he and Megan soon arrived back home.

When the phone rang Megan ran up to her room she knew who it would be on the other end. She also heard her mum call Walter in to the kitchen as she left.

What she didn't realise was that Drake had followed her upstairs to her room until she heard Drake knock on her open bed room door.

"What's up Megan you do know that you left the door open right?" Drake said finding unusual for his sister to leave her bed room door open like this.

"Go away boob." Megan said as she shut the door, but she quickly found that the door wasn't shut and Drake had managed to push it back open by putting his hand in between the door and the wall.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong and why you left the room when the phone rang." Drake said strongly although he was pretty sure that he already knew what was up with Megan.

"Nothing to do with you know go before I make you leave."

"You can't make me leave."

"Yes I can." Megan replied as she pushed Drake out of the room and shut her bed room door leaning against it. Strangely she found that Drake wasn't trying to break the door down to get in.

"Megan," She heard her mum call, "Can you come down hear please."

Megan suddenly knew that this would be bad and felt a strange feeling rise up in her one that she couldn't name. She carefully opened her bed room door to see that Drake was no where in sight, so care fully she made her way down stairs forgetting that she had left her door open and forgetting that she had left all of the technical equipment in her room, that she hid behind the picture of the pony, turned on.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Drake watched as Megan walked out of her room and down the stairs to the living room where mum and dad were waiting for her. As soon as he was sure that she couldn't see him, he headed back to her room and walked in to the room through the open door.<p>

Megan usually had everything planned Drake knew that. Before when he and Josh had found all of that electrical equipment hidden behind her picture of a pony Megan had some how found out that they had seen it all and managed to hide it all before they brought mum and dad in to the room.

Slowly Drake walked over to the picture of the pony crossing his fingers and hoping that every thing was still set up he reached out and took the picture off of the wall and placed it on the floor, smiling as he saw the electrical equipment on the wall.

One of the screens showed the living room and Megan just walking in to it. On Megan's bed Drake found what looked like a TV remote, but Megan's room didn't have a TV. Pressing the volume button Drake found that the sound increase on the equipment allowing him to hear every word of the conversation that was going on in the living room.

"Megan do you know what this is about?" Audrey asked her daughter.

"No mum." Megan replied. It was a lie, but she needed to act as innocent as she possibly could. Yes she knew, yes she was responsible for it, but it wasn't her idea she would never have done that if Cory hadn't made her. Speaking of the devil Megan's phone vibrated in her pocket and she was sure she knew just who it was that was texting her.

"Well Megan we just had your school principal on the phone and we are quite shocked at what we were told." Walter said, but neither he nor Audrey seemed angry with Megan at the moment. Megan knew that they probably what they had been told about their daughter's behaviour wasn't true.

"Megan you see your school principal said that she had had to speak to you today about some thing that you did wrong and she phoned us to tell us that we need to come in to your school tomorrow after noon to talk to her about what you did today," Audrey paused to look at Megan for any signs that she was already aware of what they were talking about or that Megan was lying about not knowing any thing, but luckily for Megan she was a very good liar, "Sweetie your principal told us that you had smashed Mrs Hayfer's car with a golf club. Is that true?"

Megan took a deep breath before answering her mothers question for she knew that as soon as she answered it she would have to deal with the looks of shock on her parents faces, "Yes it's true I did smash Mrs Hayfer's car with a golf club."

Audrey gasped and Walter just put on that look of shock he always wore when Bruce Winchell always beat him in the annual weather man awards.

"Sweetie." Audrey said but she couldn't get any further with her sentence as tears started to come to the corners of her eyes as she still couldn't believe that Megan would do such a thing as she was usually so good, however if Audrey and Walter knew about all of Megan's pranks then they would have no reason to be this shocked. They would be used to it if they had to tell her off for every prank she pulled on Drake and Josh.

"Megan why would you do some thing like that?" Walter asked seeing as Audrey was too shocked at Megan's words to say any thing to her.

Megan didn't really want to tell them the truth. She couldn't tell them the truth or Cory would tell every one the secret that he knew, "I don't know," Megan said as she shrugged her shoulders, "I felt like it." Megan replied before standing up and walking away from her parents and back up the stairs wouldn't it be good if she could tell them the truth about every thing if she could tell some one the truth about every thing.

Drake heard Megan's footsteps coming up the stairs and saw her leaving the room on the screen. Quickly he turned the sound off and placed the remote down on Megan's bed as best as he could to make sure that it was in the exact or near exact place that it was in before. He then picked up the picture of the pony and place it back over the electrical equipment and then ran out of his sister's room as fast as he could and hid in the same place he had before.

When Megan was in her room and had remembered to shut her bed room door this time Drake headed down stairs pretending that he hadn't heard any thing of his parents and Megan conversation.

Megan walked straight in to her room and shut the door before laying on her bed curling up as best as she could. She had failed she had completely wrecked every thing and know she had no choice on any thing that she did that involved Cory. Thinking of him again she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and opened the message that was as she had predicted form Cory.

_Hey Megs,_

_Meet me tomorrow in school we need to talk._

Megan was worried by that text it didn't mean much, however she knew that tomorrow she would know exactly what Cory meant by that text and if she was honest she didn't really want to find out. If this had been any other night she would have checked her electrical equipment to see if she had missed any thing that went on with her boobish brothers, but since Josh was at work and she thought that Drake had gone out after earlier she didn't.

But if she had she wouldn't have known just how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon. I will also update all of my other stories today hopefully as well.

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here's chapter six, sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Megan walked in to school in the morning feeling quite nervous. Her parents were going to be here later at the very end of the school day. After the meeting Walter was going back to work to do the weather broadcast, so her mum had said that she would pick Megan up and drop her home.<p>

If she had eaten some thing this morning she could swear that she would have been sick as soon as she had walked in the school doors.

"Hey Megan." She heard a boobish voice from behind her. Oh why did that voice have to belong to Josh.

"Hi." She said a little more quietly than normal as Josh caught up with her, but when she turned her head to look the other way she saw that Drake was walking beside her. Oh why did he have to be there as well, "I've got to go." Megan said before running off away from her brothers.

Unfortunately she ran in to Cory, the only other person that she had really wanted to avoid.

"What's up with Megan?" Josh asked Drake. "It was so unlike her to run off like that."

Drake was silent.

"Drake what do you know?" Josh asked his brother who was still remaining silent.

"Ur I um, I have to go to English." Drake said as he started to walk away.

"Drake," Josh started as he grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him back towards him, "What do you know about Megan that I don't?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," Drake replied, "Now if you let go of my arm I really need to go to English."

Drake started to walk away again, but Josh wouldn't let go of his brothers arm.

"Aww Josh just let me go." Drake wined.

"No Drake you know some thing about why Megan's acting strange." Josh replied.

"What makes you think that?" Drake asked.

"You want to go to English, five minutes early." Josh said.

"So?" Drake asked trying to get out of telling Josh about the problem with Megan, because he hadn't even confronted Megan about it yet, so he only knew what he seen which he hoped wasn't going to form the story that he thought that he was going to hear.

"You hate English. Hate it!" Josh said desperately trying to get some thing out of Drake, who was about to give up and tell Josh when Craig and Eric came along getting involved in a conversation with Josh allowing Drake to slip away with out Josh being able to stop him.

Megan ran in to Cory after leaving Drake and Josh who were much better than Cory. Her _'boy friend.'_

"Hey Megan you were supposed to meet me earlier."

"Yeah, I couldn't get to school any earlier." Megan replied through gritted teeth.

"And why couldn't you get here any earlier?" Cory asked.

Megan didn't want to answer, but her mouth opened and said words, "Because Drake didn't wake up on time, so he couldn't drive me and Josh to school and Josh couldn't drive us, because mum needed her car, so it had to be Drake who drove us here this morning."

"Ahh is Drake the same brother from before. The one who came up to us when we were at the Premiere the other day?" Cory asked.

"Yeah." Megan replied not knowing where this was going.

"And the same Drake who owned the guitar you gave me?" Cory asked another question.

"Yeah," Megan replied still not knowing where this was going and was know getting very nervous. She had already brought Drake in to this slightly by taking his guitar, but she didn't want him involved in this any more than he already was, "Where is this conversation going?" She asked.

People were walking past them, but no one said any thing as all of the people who were walking past them were all in Megan and Cory's grade and most of those people knew that Megan and Cory were dating. Especially Megan's friends.

So when Wendy, Katie and Janie walked past and saw the two of them together they didn't think any thing off it, but Megan desperately wished that they had at least said hello, after all if they had done that she would have had reason to leave Cory and there would have been nothing that he could have done about that. Because if he decided to threaten her or hit her she would have people to witness it.

"It's going where I want it to go Megan dear." Cory replied. Megan hated it when he called he things like dear or sweetie or Megs.

"Yeah, but why are you asking me about Drake?" Megan asked. "He has nothing to do with this. It's between me and you."

"Really Megan, you know that I hold all of the cards here." Cory said with an evil tone to his voice that Megan didn't like. He knew some thing that she didn't.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked nervously.

"Megan have you seen this?" Cory asked as he showed her an image on his phone. Megan gritted her teeth as she looked at his phone. She felt partly responsible for it though. She knew that she shouldn't of told Josh that Drake's date hadn't turned up.

"Megan, you have no choice and you know it." He was right. That was too things that he had against her, but she had nothing to put back against him.

She sighed. She'd given in. "What do you want?"

"Oh just some thing." Megan shivered at Cory's voice. She hated this. After her conversation with Cory, Megan did some thing that she would never usually do, however she did it. She skipped class.

When Drake felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he instantly looked at it, being careful not to let Mrs Hayfer see what he was doing, because if she did then he was sure that she would put him in detention for looking at his phone.

What surprised Drake was that it wasn't a text from one of the school numerous hot girls asking to make out with him, but a text from Megan. The devil little sister of all people. What confused Drake was one why Megan was texting him and two why Megan was texting him during class.

Shaking his head he opened the text message from Megan with a curious look on his face as he read it.

_Drake, _

_I need to speak to you. Come out of class, now!_

_P.S. Please Drake, please come alone and tell no one that I texted you._

Drake may not get along with Megan all of the time but he needed him, so he would go to her and besides it wasn't like he would miss any thing important. Only Mrs Hayfer and her boring English teaching and she hated him any way, so what did it matter.

"Mrs Hayfer." Drake called out stopping Mrs Hayfer from writing on the board. He could see Josh shake his head and the Creature roll her eyes.

"What is it now Drake?" She asked.

"I need to go and," Drake stopped. He had no excuse ready for this, he'd just dived in to it, like he always did. Mrs Hayfer looked at him and that's when Drake got the idea of an almost perfect lie, "See the principal." He lied, but Mrs Hayfer bought it and let him leave.

As soon as he was out of the class room he pulled his phone out and sent Megan a text in reply to her earlier one.

_Okay Megs where are you?_

A moment later he had a reply and headed to the location that Megan had said in her text. When he got there he was shocked at just how vulnerable Megan looked in that one moment.

He knew that there was some thing wrong with her. He knew that he was right.

Megan waited and thought that Drake wasn't going to come and see her as she waited. She checked her phone and saw that Drake had texted her back. She quickly opened the message and had to keep wiping the screen of her as her tears kept falling on to it.

_At your car._

She managed to dry her tears as she replied to Drake's message, however her eyes were still wet as she heard foot steps approach her and she wondered if she should dare to look up. She did and wished that she hadn't.

The face of her brother was one she didn't want to see, but from looking in her brothers eyes she knew that he knew.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I also have a quick question. Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his ribs or his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven now and we're getting closer to the end, however there will be a sequel to this and I will be writing more Megan/Drake sister/brother relationship stories and one shots.

Also if your a fan of Driny check out my new story Superhero.

* * *

><p>Megan looked at her brother as he looked at her. He knew and that Megan was sure of. How he knew though she had no clue.<p>

"Drake I-" Megan said as she tried to make her voice sound strong, but as she looked at her older brother, who was now stood close to her, she broke in to tears feeling Drake's strong arms wrap around her.

She lost it.

"Drake I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to take your guitar. I didn't want to get you involved in my problem. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to handle this on my own, I really am." Megan said as she let her tears fall and allowed her brother to pull her close.

"Don't worry about it Megan. Your problem is my problem sister."

Megan looked up at her brother from his strong embrace, "But you don't under stand." She replied

"Then explain it all to me, so that I do." Drake replied as he unlocked the car and climbed in the drivers side opening the passenger door for Megan to do the same. When both of them were sat in the car Megan started to speak.

"Well I started to date Cory nine weeks ago. Things were going really well between the two of us, but then he found out a secret about me that I didn't want any one to know and he's threatening me with it," She blurted out with out thinking quickly regretting it all and wanted to take it all back, "Forget what I just said Drake you mustn't know about any thing that he-"

"Megan I already know, so just tell me the story," Drake said before making a promise that he wasn't sure if he could keep, "I won't tell any one Megan."

"Okay, well when you saw me with him at the premiere before you came to me he hit me-"

"I know he did." Drake spoke over her quickly wishing he hadn't spoken.

"What do you mean you know he did?" Megan asked.

"I spied on you." He replied quietly nervous of what Megan would do to him.

"Okay. What else do you know?" She asked.

"Well I heard your phone conversation with him before and I saw you hitting Mrs Hayfer's car with a golf club and I saw you giving him my guitar and I saw mum and Walter tell you off last night from the electrical equipment in your room." Drake finished. Megan didn't seem at all mad.

"Thanks."

"What?" Drake asked confused.

"Thank you for being a good brother. For looking out for me."

"Your welcome now explain to me more about what you said earlier about dragging me in to this." Drake said.

"Okay well I gave him your guitar because he scares me and he threatens me. The thing is that today when he found me he showed me a picture that I took before on my camera. I promise you that I never showed it to any one. Honestly Drake I really don't know how he got a hold of it."

"Got a hold of what picture?" Drake asked.

"Well you know when we were all at the Premiere the other day and Josh hugged you in that closet when you were getting the mop for him."

"Yeah." Drake said remembering the moment in his mind.

"I took a photo and he's got a copy of it on his phone."

"Oh no Megan." Drake said annoyed as he looked at his sister.

"I'm sorry, but he's using that to threaten me in to doing some thing that I don't want to do." She replied. Drake noticed the shake in her tone.

"What's he want you to do?" Drake asked. Megan leaned over the gear stick of the car and whispered in to her brothers ear what Cory had told her he wanted her to do.

"Drake?" She asked her brother as he seemed frozen.

"Megan how are you going to do that?" Drake asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Oh." Drake said as he allowed his head to drop forward on to the steering wheel the car horn beeping as his head hit it. He was going to lose his reputation for sure now. Megan sighed. She knew exactly what Drake was thinking and she couldn't help, but think that he might be thinking correctly.

Drake wasn't back by the end of their English lesson and Josh was getting even more suspicious than he already was earlier. The next time that he saw Drake was after lunch and that was when he decided that he would ask Drake to tell him every thing that he knew about why Megan was acting strange, about why he was acting strange and he was going to get a good answer this time. After all Megan was his little sister too.

"Drake I'm nervous." Megan said gripping to her brother's hand as if it was a life source for her as she saw her mum and Walter pull up in to the school's car park.

"Don't be Megs your gonna be fine," Drake started letting go of his sisters hand, "I'll see you later alright." He said giving her a light pat on the back before walking back in to the school building to go to his next lesson.

As Drake walked away Megan thought that she could feel some thing in her closed palm. She lifted her hand and opened it to see what looked to be a small piece of paper, however when she opened it, it was some thing way more than a piece of paper. Megan smiled suddenly like she hadn't for a long time. Her brother really did care and he was going to help her no matter what it took.

At the end of the school day Megan walked out of the principal's office with her mum and Walter.

"Megan I can't believe you did this." Her mum said still shocked at what Megan did at what Mrs Hayfer and the principal had said that she did, what the photo's of Mrs Hayfer's car proved that she did.

"I can't believe that we have to pay to get Mrs Hayfer's car repaired." Walter said as they got out side. When they got out side Walter headed to the car and Megan expected her mum to pull her keys to Drake's car out of her bag, but she didn't.

"Megan I need to ask you to go home with Drake and Josh tonight as work are holding a meeting that I need to attend, so Walter's dropping me their on his way to do the weather. We'll both be home late so the three of you need to be in bed and preferably asleep." Her mum said before walking over to Walter who had already started the car.

Megan was stood out side of Drake's car when her brother's walked out Drake looked at her and she looked back at him watching Josh carefully out of the corner of her eye.

Josh also watched Megan as she watched him. Drake defiantly knew some thing that he didn't and it annoyed him more than he let it show. The car drive home was silent and horrible for all three of the siblings.

As the days past Josh became more annoyed that he didn't know what his siblings did,, but Megan was becoming weaker and weaker.

Three days after her principal parent conference it was finally Friday and it was the day that Megan mentioned that she had a _'date' _with Cory to Drake who became instantly angry.

"Calm down Drake," Megan told her brother. It was only she and Drake in the house as Josh was still at work at the Premiere, "Cory never watches all of the movie with me and I know today that he doesn't plan to you know that he doesn't plan to do so either, because I told you so I have a plan."

"What's the plan?" Drake asked as Megan's same old pranking smile appeared on her face. When Drake thought about it he hadn't seen that smile in ages, but he was know reminded of just how much he actually loved it.

"It involves me and you working together." She replied and for once Drake was more willing than he ever had been before to do so.

"What do we do?" He asked.

Megan smiled again as started to leave the room. She stopped before she left and turned to face her brother, "Thanks for every thing Drake it means more than you'll ever know." She said as she place some thing down on the kitchen counter and left. Drake didn't know what it was, but he walked over and took a look any way. He smiled at the hand made looking frame that surrounded the same thing that he had given Megan the other day before her teacher, parent, principal conference.

He smiled and it felt like Megan was smiling with him. Little did he know that she was watching him from the window like thing that looked in to the living room and as she saw him smile she did the same finally feeling happiness wash over her again as she knew that no matter what happened she would always have her brother to rely on.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, but there's only going to be maybe one or two more chapters of this story and Choking should be updated tomorrow with it's final chapter.

* * *

><p>Megan walked in to the Premiere with Janie, who she had rung earlier and asked to come with her. Janie had told Megan that she was meeting Wendy there any way, so Drake just picked them both up.<p>

Megan was extremely nervous about her plan, however she thought that she was doing the right thing even though there was probably a better way of doing the right things than the way she had chosen, but Drake had agreed to the idea willingly to the plan.

"See you later Megan." Janie said as she walked over to Wendy, so that the two of them could see that new movie that they were here to see.

"Bye Janie." Megan replied with a small wave. She could see Cory watching her out of the corner of her eyes. She felt her nerves rise increasingly as she saw Josh selling candy and popcorn, however she quickly allowed her self to regain her composure and walked over to where Josh was.

"Hey Boob." She said before walking over to where Cory was stood out of Josh's eyes sight. Josh just looked around for her, however he couldn't find her any where. That was Drake's cue.

"Hey Brother." He said announcing his presence as he walked over to Josh and picked up a bar of candy before starting to eat it.

"Hey, hey Drake you have to pay for that before you eat it you know."

"Yeah I know," Drake replied, "But I don't care." He added before eating more of the candy bar and receiving that normal look from Josh that he always got given when ever he did this.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" Josh asked his brother already finding the answer pretty guessable.

"I've got a date." Drake replied as he started looking around the Premiere for any sign of his date.

"Who are you dating now?" Josh asked this must be Drake's tenth or eleventh date this week and it was only Friday.

"Oh you know my ex girlfriend Tori," Drake started waiting until Josh nodded before he continued with his sentence, "I've got another date with her."

"I thought that you and her broke up and she was dating some other guy now?" Josh asked curiously.

"Yeah she's still dating him at the moment, but we might date each other again after tonight if all goes well," Drake told his brother before picking up another bar of candy to eat, "Hey can I have two soda's?" Drake asked.

"Sure." Josh replied before turning to get Drake what he had asked for.

"For free?" Drake asked.

"No way Drake I can't give you any thing here for free and is that another bar of candy?"

"Yeah why?"

"Stop eating the candy." Josh said pulling the bar out of his brothers hands.

"Dude?" Drake half questioned his brothers actions before he saw Tori walk in to the Premiere, "Oh got to go Tori's here."

"Wait Drake." Josh said before his brother had walked away.

"Yeah?" Drake asked.

"How are you going to pay for the tickets?" Josh asked and before he gave Drake any chance to reply to that he spoke again, "Because I am not paying for them."

"Oh you don't have to." Drake replied with a smile.

"Why not?" Josh asked confused.

"Helen's giving me free tickets to any movie for a whole month since I helped her out the other day, so see ya later brother." Drake told Josh before he and Tori walked out of Josh's eye sight and in to the theatre's.

As soon as Drake was sure that Josh could no longer see them he handed Tori two tickets to the movie that he had told Josh that they were seeing. Tori's current boy friend came over to the pair and gave Drake a small smile although Drake could see that he was annoyed that Tori had agreed to help him.

"Thanks for helping Tori."

"That's aright Drake," She said giving him a big smile, "Thanks for the tickets." Tori finished before she and her boy friend walked away from Drake and in to the theatre to watch the movie. Drake sighed still not believing that Josh had actually believed his rubbish excuse.

Tori was not his date for tonight. She was faking it and it was all a part of Megan's plan. The point of having Tori help by playing the part of Drake's girl friend was to make Josh suspect nothing different was going on and it had actually worked. So far.

Megan and Cory walked past and Drake quickly and carefully moved to get out of their line of eye sight.

It was about one hour later that Drake found him self still trying to hide from Josh who would occasionally walk around the theatre's doing other jobs that Helen wanted him to do.

Another fifthteen minutes later and Drake was getting bored and was beginning to wish that he had some thing to do other than keep moving out of the way of certain people. Fifthteen minutes after that Drake's phone beeped.

He knew what that meant. Megan had finally texted him. He opened the text and read what his sister had said.

_Drake,_

_Cory's left now to get more popcorn for him self. Now's your chance._

_P.S. I love you brother._

Drake smiled at the text before putting his phone away. When he looked up he spotted Cory instantly and quickly followed him, however Drake took a small detour. He knocked on the door of Helen's office.

Helen came out and followed Drake already aware of what was happening with this plan, however she only knew the part of helping Drake. She walked in to the main part of the Premiere already knowing what to say.

"Josh," She shouted making Josh visibly jump at the tone of her voice, "I need you to clean the bath rooms for me."

"But I-"

"Clean!"

"Yes Helen." Josh said before running off to do as he was told to do.

"Thanks Helen." Drake said.

"Oh your welcome Drake." Helen said as she walked back to her office. Drake quickly got in to Josh's usual place behind the counter and a moment later Cory appeared walking over to the counter and Drake could see that he almost instantly seemed to recognise him, however he didn't say it straight away.

"I'll have a large popcorn Drake." He said placing the money for the popcorn on the counter.

However Drake wasn't in the mood for popcorn giving.

"Sure Cory, but if I give you the popcorn then you have to give me back my sister's safety and freedom. My guitar and you have to tell the principal at school, Mrs Hayfer and my parents that you made Megan wreck Mrs Hayfer's car and that she didn't do it just because she wanted to."

At this point Cory still seemed to be smiling, however Drake wasn't finished.

"You will stop dating Megan just to get things from her because she is not going to do what you want her to do any more she is better than that and she is not willing to do some thing that she'll regret and you will never lay another hand on her ever again."

"Or what." Cory replied almost slyly.

"Or you deal with me." Drake growled back.

"I'll take my chances." Cory replied seeming unfazed by Drake's words. Drake was very willing to move to Megan's next idea of for the plan if the first one didn't work and that was to attack Cory. Which Drake would have done if he hadn't seem Josh coming back. Damn it.

"Here's your popcorn." Drake said through gritted teeth handing the popcorn to Cory before running out of the main part of the building. As soon as he was out of the Josh's sight he quickly texted Megan back.

_Hey Megs, _

_I tried with Cory, however he wants to take his chances. I'll be waiting in the car for you._

Drake sighed and put his phone back in to his jacket pocket before heading out to sit in his car and wait for Megan out of the way of Josh.

After sitting in the car in boredom for just under half an hour, just to show how quickly Drake got bored, Megan finally came out of the Premiere and from what Drake could see not all that happy either. She didn't look good as she was approaching the car, however she looked worse when she had climbed in to the car where Drake could see her clearly.

Megan had tear tracks running down her face and also her left cheek was very red in colour. To be honest Drake really didn't need to ask Megan what had happened after he had texted her, however he felt that he needed to do so.

"Megan, what happened?"

"Cory hit me again nothing serious though." She replied sadly and Drake could tell that she was only crying, because she hated what she had managed to get her self stuck in.

"Megan why didn't you tell me that you were dating Cory when you started dating him nine weeks ago?" Drake asked.

Megan looked at him with her tear coated eyes, "I thought you wouldn't help me. That you would laugh at me and say that I was stupid or some thing like that." She replied.

Drake sighed. "Megan you can be the most annoying little sister ever, but I would have helped you," Megan didn't seem convinced, so Drake decided to continue speaking, "If your boy friend, or girl friend in my case, doesn't want to come round to your house and meet your parents than there is defiantly some thing that is going to go wrong at some point."

"Oh." Megan said quietly as she listened to Drake's words.

"Come on let's go home." Drake replied starting the car and driving home feeling even more relief that mum and Walter had gone out to dinner with Walter's boss and his wife.

When the pair arrived home they decided to watch the TV. Half an hour later Josh arrived home. He shut the door behind him and looked at the pair sat on the sofa.

"Hi, Drake, Megan, having fun?" Josh asked.

"Hey Boob." Megan replied.

"Yeah you should join us." Drake added shuffling closer to Megan to male more room for Josh to sit next to them.

"Alright, yeah I'll come and join you on one condition."

"What now." Megan mumbled.

"Okay what condition Josh?" Drake asked standing up from the sofa and standing next to his brother.

"The condition is," Josh started in his normal tone before rising it up a level, "You and Megan tell me every thing that's been going on lately and why the two of you have spent so much time together, because I can swear that you two are out to get me and I don't want my brother to turn against me and leave me to face her alone."

"Look Josh I'll admit that Megan can be," Drake paused searching his mind for the right word as he looked at his sister, "A devil." He finished his previous sentence, however he couldn't finish what else he was going to say as Megan spoke first.

"I prefer devious." She said.

"Okay devious, but she's my sister Josh, so I do have to look after her and protect her."

"So tell me, I'm her brother too." Josh pushed as Drake sat back down on the sofa.

"It's not up to me, it's Megan's choice." Drake replied.

"Then I'll tell him." Megan said quietly that if the room wasn't silent the pair would have missed the comment completely.

"You will?" Josh asked.

"Yeah besides Drake and I could do with the extra help." She said indicating for Josh to sit down. So Josh did and Megan began telling the story of her and Cory all over again to another pair of ears.

Saturday morning Drake was at the Premiere. Josh was a little annoyed with him for lying to him last night about his 'date' with Tori that never actually happen, however Josh was busy this morning with Craig and Eric, so couldn't pick his pay check up from Helen who was going out salsa dancing later, so Josh couldn't collect his pay check.

That's why Drake was now looking around for Helen to get Josh's pay check and then probably go and spend it some where on his way home.

"Oh Drake your looking mighty fine today." Helen said as she walked over to him with her clip board.

"You two Helen." Drake replied.

"Oh you flatter me," Helen told Drake who just smiled, "Any way why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh I'm just here to collect Josh's pay check for him."

"Okay well here you go." Helen replied as she handed Drake and envelope with Josh's name on it.

"Thanks Helen." Drake said he turned around to leave, however Helen called him.

"Drake!" She called.

"Yes Helen," Drake answered as he walked back over to her, "What do you need?" He asked.

"Oh I need nothing I just wanted to tell you to take twenty dollars of Josh's pay check for you."

"Oh thank you Helen." Drake said.

"No problem." She replied as she walked back to her office to do some more work. Drake was just going to leave when he saw Cory with some other girl who he thought that he recognised.

"Come on Monica you have no choice, because if you don't then I will tell the whole school." Cory told her.

"You wouldn't." She replied desperately.

"I would."

Drake felt his blood boil at what he was hearing. It was crazy. Cory was completely using people. As he drove back home he thought of any thing but the road. He was pretty sure that he ran about three red lights on the way as well. When he got in to the house he saw Megan talking on the phone in the kitchen, but luckily she didn't notice him.

Drake ran up to his shared room and felt glad that Josh was out with Craig and Eric. He chucked the envelope on to Josh's bed forgetting to take out the money that Helen had told him to take out for him self.

He climbed up the ladder to his bed and sat on it pulling out the frame from yesterday when Megan had given it back to him. He looked at the frame admiring it's beauty. Megan was never the best with hand craft and hand made gifts, however the frame was beautifully made and Drake thought it was better than what he could ever do. He smiled again as he looked at the picture.

It was taken when he and Megan were a few years younger after there dad had left and every thing had been sorted out pretty well. They were at the park. If Drake remembered rightly his mum had taken it. Just thinking back to that day made Drake very happy. He remembered that they had all gone to the park with a picnic and had all managed to have a good time, but things change.

Drake felt a small tear run down his check. "Oh Megan," He mumbled, "What changed between us." If Drake had taken a second to look over his shoulder he would have seen the bed room door be pulled shut.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Sorry again for the long wait for updates.

Sorry again for the late updates.


End file.
